Aleksei Sytsevich
Aleksei Sytsevich is a Russian mobster who was stopped by Spider-Man. Later, The Gentleman selected him to pilot an exo-suit that would transform him into the Rhino. Biography ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Aleksei Sytsevich and two of his associates hijacked an Oscorp van containing vials of Plutonium. Sytsevich was the driver of the truck while his comrades secured the goods. However, Spider-Man intervened and webbed up Sytsevich's allies, handing them over to the police. Determined to not be caught, Sytsevich continued to flee in the truck, causing a great deal of damage to other vehicles on the road and a number of police cars. Spider-Man confronted Sytsevich face-to-face, using his spider sense to dodge the rapid fire of Sytsevich's machine gun. Spider-Man disarmed him and then webbed each wrist to the walls opposite so his arms were crossed over his chest. Spider-Man proceeded to pull down Sytsevich's pants to humiliate him further. Sytsevich was incarcerated in the Vault by the NYPD. Later, after Harry Osborn's incarceration, The Gentleman visited Harry, speaking to him Harry about their plans for revenge against Spider-Man by forming a team of villains. He also informed Harry that Sytsevich was a prime candidate to pilot a large metal exo-suit created by Oscorp. Sytsevich was broken out of the Vault and donned the exo-suit. He took to the streets of New York, which hadn't seen Spider-Man since his final confrontation with Electro, and began shooting at the police, calling himself "The Rhino". A boy dressed as Spider-Man, who Spider-Man had helped out earlier, stepped out in front of Rhino, trying to make a stand. Rhino mocked the child when the real Spider-Man arrived on the scene. Rhino began to charge at Spider-Man who leapt in the air using a manhole cover as a weapon. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities To be added Relationships *Spider-Man - Enemy. *Gustav Fiers - Ally. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (First appearance) - Paul Giamatti Behind the scenes *Before the sequel was announced, Paul Giamatti wanted to play Rhino in a Spider-Man film. *Director Marc Webb revealed that Sytsevich's appearance in the film is only for 4 minutes. Trivia *Rhino also appears in The Amazing Spider-Man video game, however, due to the differences in the portrayal of the character the game's version is not considered canon. *This version of Rhino is a combination of the mainstream and Ultimate portrayal of Rhino in the comics. He has the background and name of the mainstream Aleksei Sytsevich but the Rhino exo suit is more akin to the Ultimate universe's Alex O'Hirn R.H.I.N.O. *Paul Giamatti confirmed that Rhino would return in The Amazing Spider-Man 3. It was later announced that the Amazing Spider-Man franchise was cancelled and that it will be rebooted with a new film set in Marvel Cinematic Universe. Gallery ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' alekseidriving.jpg Aleksei Sytsevich-1.jpg Aleksei Sytsevich.jpg alekseigun.jpg Asmcap8-630x267.jpg|Aleksei shooting at Spider-Man. TASM2 Spider-Man and Aleksei.jpg Asmcap20.jpg Asm2-rhino-1-.jpg Rhino Firing his Machine Guns.png Rhino shooting.png 13229635074 348f49e529 o-1-.jpg amazing-spiderman-2-81.jpg 26176.jpg Angry rhino.png Rhinosuit.png Asmcap2-630x266.jpg Rhino prepares to fight Spider-Man.png Rhinosuit2.png AS2 explosion.png BOOM.png Stand-off.png Spider-Man VS Rhino.png The-Amazing-Spider-Man-2-OFFICIAL-Trailer-6.jpg amazing-spiderman-2-51.jpg Promotion and Filming the-amazing-spider-man-2-poster-rhino.jpg Five-social-tweet-skin-1-.jpg Amazing-spider-man-2-rhino.png Amazing-spider-man-2-e1394913794239.jpg Mobile-wallpaper-4-1-.jpg W8FkRt4.jpg The Amazing Spider-Man 2-Rhino.jpg Amazingspiderman2setphotopaulgiamatti2443x600.jpg the_amazing_spider-man_2_20130513_1342661693.jpg Rhino-amazing-spider-man-2.jpg Rhino3.jpg the-amazing-spider-man-2-rhino-paul-giamatti-2.jpg z4tobxzqo5rg_t.jpg paul-giamatti-the-amazing-spider-man-2_3661181.jpg paul-giamatti-amazing-spider-man-2.jpg amazingspiderman2setphotopaulgiamatti5362x600.jpg 75FAAF887A60ED66838504E3205E.jpg rhino_2.jpg See Also *Rhino Category:The Amazing Spider-Man characters Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Earth-120703